


from the shadows

by Birdschach



Series: Kinktober 2016 [24]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2016, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: "Hmph. Then it should do nicely," another voice says, gruffly. Footsteps ring out, and she pokes her head up to watch the intruders. She sees none other than Laslow and Saizo, both retainers to Xander and Ryoma respectively. Turning to another page, she begins writing the scene frantically. Two opponents, on opposite sides forced to get along, finding they got along too well? It practically wrote itself!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kintkober 2016 day 24, Voyeurism! A companion to sneaking off, my entry for day 3.

The thief creeps into the warehouse, enjoying the dusty, poorly lit building as much as ever. She seeks out her corner, as always, and settles in with her journal. Nina often slinks off to the rarely-used warehouse when she needs a place to write without disturbances. Due to the...questionable nature of her writing, she prefers solitude. 

Putting pen to paper, she begins a sordid tale of a noble and his butler, one which may or may not have some real world inspiration. Just as she's getting into the swing of things, however, she hears the doors of the warehouse creak open, and ducks down, wondering how someone knew to seek her out here. 

"Well, this place looks thoroughly abandoned," she heard a man say, and breathed a sigh of relief. Whoever it was had not seen her. 

"Hmph. Then it should do nicely," another voice says, gruffly. Footsteps ring out, and she pokes her head up to watch the intruders. She sees none other than Laslow and Saizo, both retainers to Xander and Ryoma respectively. Turning to another page, she begins writing the scene frantically. Two opponents, on opposite sides forced to get along, finding they got along too well? It practically wrote itself! 

But as she looks up, and sees Laslow dropping his trousers, bending over a barrel, she freezes. _Is this...real? I've fallen asleep. I'm dreaming, this can't be real!_ she thinks, pinching herself.

"Don't you think doing this out here seems a bit...brazen?" Laslow asks, and Nina knows this is no dream. This is really actually happening, before her very eyes! 

"You remember who you're talking to, right? As the fifth Saizo, I would not deserve my title if I couldn't ensure we would be unseen for a few minutes. Perhaps if you would stay quiet, you'd lower our risk," Saizo says, pulling out his cock and slowly working lube onto it. 

"Well, you're the one who came to me, claiming it was 'now or never'," Laslow replies, turning his head to look at his lover. Nina feels her heart skip a beat, still in complete shock that she would bear witness to such a fantasy. 

"Are you saying this is something you don't want?" Saizo asks, pausing to look at Laslow. "Because we could easily let this drop and return to our post." 

_Oh please don't do that..._ Nina thinks, praying the two of them continue. 

"Now, don't be too hasty," Laslow says, looking away quickly. "I wasn't trying to say we should stop or anything. But, keep in mind that no matter how annoying you pretend I am, you wanted this too!"

"Of course I did," Saizo says simply, as he dips his hand into the lube once more, and slowly presses a finger into Laslow. With that, she knows exactly how far this is going to go, and Nina tries to get more comfortable, to relax and really enjoy herself. She spreads her legs, slipping a hand between her thighs, determined to enjoy such a rare show. 

"H-hey! Give a guy a little warning next time..." Laslow says, feeling Saizo's fingers enter him. 

"Hmph. Where would be the fun in that? Besides, it's not like you don't love this part," Saizo answers, as he slips another finger inside, and begins scissoring them, stretching Laslow out. 

_They've done this before!?_ Nina thinks, promising herself she's going to follow the ninja and the dancer as much as possible in the future. Being able to watch like this is such a fantasy come true, Nina is eager to relive it as often as she can. 

Finally, it seems Saizo is ready. As he pulls his fingers out abruptly, Laslow is left confused, and whimpers in surprise, as if asking for more. His request is quickly answered, as Saizo lines himself up, and thrusts into him. 

"Gods, that smarts! Are you sure you used enough...ngh...lube back there?" Laslow asks, as Saizo began pushing himself into the dancer. At the sight of the men finally fucking, Nina slips her hand beneath her leggings, her panties, and begins touching herself directly. Slipping a finger inside, she feels the wet warmth of her arousal. 

"I used plenty. Perhaps I'm just too much for you?" Saizo taunts, and the savage thrust he ends his taunt with nearly has Nina on cloud nine. 

"No way! Besides, I thought you said you respected me now?" Laslow asks, and Nina can't help but wonder what kind of story the two of them have. 

"As a retainer, yes. But you've not proven yourself a good fuck yet, Laslow," Saizo says, and Nina is seriously tempted to pick her notebook up and jot that line down. But her hand does not falter, as she continues fingering herself, eventually slipping a second finger inside. 

"Oh, I haven't?" Laslow asks, looking back at Saizo. And with that, Nina watched the more delicate man begin working his hips sensually, nearly dancing as Saizo fucks him. She quickly notices it is breaking Saizo's focus, and causing him to groan softly. "Have I changed your mind yet?"

"Ha! It'll take more than that to best me. I won't deny that it feels...nice. But! I won't give in to the likes of you so easily!" Saizo vows, speeding up his thrusts. Nina feels herself getting close, so very close, and claps her hand over her mouth just in case a moan slips out. The men are very distracted at this point, but it still wouldn't do for her to be discovered.

But as the men began losing themselves to the pleasure, especially Saizo, and Nina watched their motions, their faces...ot was getting difficult to remain quiet. She watched as Laslow grew harder and harder, but it seemed the man's lover would not help him. 

"Sure would be nice if you'd give a fellow a hand here, Saizo," Laslow says. 

_Oh Gods, please, please, please help him!_ Nina thinks, speeding up her fingering. 

"That crosses a line," Saizo says, gruffly, and Nina can tell just how close the ninja is getting from the tone of his voice. 

"I think you owe me. I'd do the same for you, were the tables turned," Laslow retorts. 

"...fine," Saizo says, and as the ninja wraps his hand around Laslow's cock, Nina really can't believe how lucky she is. "But we're not turning the tables."

"Ah! If...if you say so..." Laslow says, between breathy moans. "But I bet you'll be begging me to fuck you before too long!"

"Ha, unlikely!" Saizo says, and Nina wonders just how he would be as a bottom. 

"How about a wager, then? If I last longer, you have to beg me to fuck you. If you win, we only ever do things how you want," Laslow offers. 

"Fine. But you're going to lose," Saizo says, and Nina is left in awe. She's so close now, she can feel herself peaking, but wants to hold on so badly, to savor each moment. 

As she watched from her hiding place, she sees Laslow begin working himself against Saizo, driving the man to his limit faster and faster. Saizo's hand, too, sped up, trying to outpace Laslow. 

"I'm honestly surprised you could last this long, Laslow," Saizo mutters, leaning down to whisper in the dancer's ear. Nina can hardly hear a word of it, but knows it must have been some sort of taunt, as Laslow's face goes beet red. 

"Same...to you. I thought you might be...all talk, but...I guess not," Laslow says, and Nina feels her breath hitch in her throat. She's so close, so damn close!

"Of course...not. I am a...ngh, a Saizo after...aft-" Saizo begins to boast, but Nina watched as he nearly collapses halfway through. Obviously, he came, and quite a bit before Laslow at that! She would definitely have to keep an eye on these two in the future now, to see Laslow fucking Saizo. 

Judging by Saizo's hand, he was upset he had lost. With a few powerful, steady strokes he finished Laslow, bringing the man to climax as his seed spilled into the barrel. On seeing Laslow's face contort with pleasure, Nina felt herself reaching her own climax, a slight moan escaping her as she lost herself in her climax. Luckily, Saizo cannot hear her over his own voice. 

"I think it's best if we head back now," Saizo says, pulling out and fixing his pants as soon as Laslow has finished. 

"Ha! So you can pretend you didn't lose?" Laslow says to the man's back, as he cleans himself up. 

Nina breathes a sigh of relief once the two are gone, knowing they think nobody was witness to their secret rendezvous. She giggles to herself, feeling so blessed to have seen the two men go at each other. And, of course, she now has a lot of source material to work with. Yet even now, after only her first lucky break, she begins planning more places to scope up!


End file.
